Dimensional Crossroads
Dimensional Crossroads is a game idea made by a person. It is an Action RPG with multiplayer support. The plot revolves around the protagonist Kurmina trying to stop the antagonist Xos from capturing and using the souls of many people to revive a demon known as Vicsor and destroy the world. The game has yet to be developed but it is garnering attention lately. Story 20 Years ago(Year: 4023) The Dimensional Court was deciding the fate of one of their fellow members. One of their Judges, The Judge of Darkness: Xos has commited a murder. Xos claimed it was for Self Defense since the guy attacked him first but even if it was for self defense, the other five judges, The Judge of Time: Keishin, The judge of light: Krif, The judge of nature: Dukon, The Judge of Karma: Beezle, and the Judge of life: Shazana were all talking about whether they should kick Xos out and replace him or keep him. Keishin, who was a close friend of Xos thought he should be kept but everyone else thought he was too dangerous to be around. They decided to kick him out of the Dimensional Court. Displeased by this act, Xos decided to go to his future wife and the Apprentice to Keishin for help. His fiance, Kurmina however, heard the news and she hates murderers ever since her father became one before he died. Because of that, Kurmina decided to cancel their wedding and for her safety, and said to Xos that she must never see him again. This got Xos even more angry. This made Xos think that this world is filled with too much hatred and evil due to what has happened in his life and what happened now. Soon, Xos remembered a spell he was making for his master(The Judge before the previous Judge) before he died. Xos knew that if he used the spell, he would create a demon with unimaginable power. Xos used it and he created a large, spiky, yellow demon. The demon called himself Vicsor, who claims he is a cross between a demons soul and the anger Xos has been holding for all of these years. Xos was impressed by the creature known as Vicsor. Later that night, Xos and Vicsor payed a "visit" to the five other Judges. Dukon tried to warn Xos to leave but he ended up getting impaled and killed by one of Vicsor's spikes. The scream of the dead Judge of nature got the attention of the remaining four judges. They all decided to fight back against Xos and Vicsor. Xos managed to catch Beezle and embody his body with darkness, killing Beezle through suffication. Keishin tried to calm Xos down but he ended up getting thrown into a wall by Vicsor. Barely conscious, Keishin saw Xos finally killing Krif with a beam through the head. Keishin played dead so Xos and Vicsor can leave. Xos and Vicsor did leave. Dazed, Keishin went to the military which was right near the tower the Dimensional Judges were in. The medics in the Military base treated Keishin's wounds while he told them about what happened. He was telling this to the general of the military. The general was also Xos's ex fiance and Keishin's mentor, Kurmina. Kurmina could not believe that happened. She ordered someone to spy on Xos and Vicsor. Meanwhile at his house Xos was and Vicsor were planning on what to do next. While they were thinking of ideas, someone knocked at their door. Xos opened it, ready to kill whoever was there but he stopped at the last second. The way the person was dressed with the red striped robes showed that he was one of the cultists that tried to overthrow the Dimensional Court and went into hiding. The man told Xos that the man he killed before being removed from the Dimensional Court was their leader and due to his strength, he is requesting Xos to be the new leader of the cult. After a little talk with Vicsor, Xos decided to join them and take the role as leader. A day later both of them were in the Cults hideout. After looking through the original leaders diary, Xos got an idea to corrupt the Reality Core, which is a giant sphere in the heavily protected Eden Wasteland(which is extremely close to where they were). The core is essential for balancing the ever expanding world. If even a small amount of darkness gets in, it'll mess up the core and cause it to implode the entire universe and revert back to a smaller core where with the right touches, they can use it to remake the universe in their image. Xos told his new army to go and attack the core in two days. The spy Kurmina sent, disguised as one of the cultists heard the whole thing. He ran out before anyone noticed him. He went into the military and told everyone about their plans. Kurmina ordered all of her men to go to the Eden Wastelands and defend the Reality Core. Kurmina also decided to join the fight just so she can knock some sense into Xos. Before she and her men left, Keishin ran to her and decided he will also participate into the battle because he knows of a dangerous yet powerful spell that will kill Vicsor. Kurmina, Keishin, and the rest of the several million soldiers were waiting for the cult. Everyone is using the spare time to prepare for this war, knowing it's not an "if" but a "when" the Cult will come. Before they knew it, they saw a million of cultists, Xos, and Vicsor charging at them out of the hills. The battle has started. Keishin went into hiding while he is preparing his spell, knowing that he must risk his life to kill Vicsor. Meanwhile thousands of people were getting killed by the minute on both sides. Kurmina decided to go attack Xos just so she can try and reason with him. Xos noticed Kurmina but ended up get slashed by her. Xos fell to his knee but he ended up shooting a laser at Kurmina, injuring her. Kurmina tried to tell Xos that this isn't what he wants and corrupting the Reality Core solves nothing. Xos however thinks that this world is too evil to be kept and he wants to remake it into his image, even if it means billions of people dying. Vicsor however, was killing everyone he sees and knew Xos would take care of Kurmina. While he was on his killing spree, Keishin runs to Vicsor, shoves his rod into Vicsors stomach and uses that spell. Keishin knew he put in too much magic and concentration into the spell which will cause a deadly explosion but Keishin knew the risks and he wants this to end quickly. The explosion ended up killing both Vicsor and Keishin. The wave from the explosion ended up killing all the soldiers from both side minus Kurmina and Xos. Both of them were knocked out from the explosion. When Kurmina woke up, she saw Xos on the ground, knocked out. She decided to spare him because part of her still is in love with him. Xos woke up and saw Kurmina walking away. He thought about killing her there but what is more important to him is what happened to Vicsor. Xos ran to where he last saw Vicsor and all he saw that was left of him was a burnt horn. Xos knew Vicsor has been killed by Keishin who sacrificed his life to kill Vicsor and the rest of the cultists. Xos was too injured to do anything so he decided to retreat. Knowing his only source of corrupting the entire core was killed, Xos knew he lost this fight. While Xos was running away injured, he bumped into a man who saw the entire fight. The man's name was Carvon. Xos knew who Carvon was considering his wanted posters were everywhere with a large sum of cash for genocide, robbery, and murder. Carvon told Xos that he can help him regain his number of soldiers and give his own main soldiers to him. Carvon also said he'll deal with his injuries for free. Xos decided to have Carvon by his side so he can easily get his entire army back up. Xos now wants to find a way to revive Vicsor so he can finally try and corrupt the Reality Core again. Kurmina decided to go into hiding in the tower and promised she will stop Xos if he ever comes back. Current day: (Year: 4043) 20 years later, Xos finally got his army back and he has several major soldiers on his side. One of which is also the grandson of Keishin, named Kurajin. Kurajin joined the Cult because his own father joined it, died in battle, and wanted to carry on his fathers legacy(Keishin didn't know his son was one of the cultists). His two friends Shinizan and Hakuko also joined for similar reasons. Kurajin wants to complete one goal in his life and that's to meet Kurmina just so he can kill her for "Manipulating" his grandfather. Kurajin is considered to be Xos's "star pupil". Xos during the 20 year span of his absence, was researching on how to revive Vicsor. Xos found out that Keishin's spell caused Vicsor's own soul to split into many parts and into random people. Xos simply calls them "souls" Xos created a spell that once all those Souls are in one place, their own lives will be absorbed and merged, reviving the demon Vicsor. With the help of the lead scientist of the Cult, Doctor Flurchack, Xos put an upgraded set of goggles onto his eyes which can sense whether or not a Soul is nearby. Xos, despite being the leader of the Cult, is the only one who needs to use artificial means to sense a Soul considering his dark magic killed off the only real way to sense a Soul. Xos knew he already has two souls already, Hakuko and his slave mechanic Lykin but he did not tell either of them about it so he can get them to work without fear. Xos, with the help of Carvon decided that it's time to send his army to go around and search for the Souls. He tells them to kill anyone who tries to stop them and destroy any cities or villiages to flush the Souls out. Meanwhile, a middle aged Kurmina(who looks a bit older then she was 20 years ago) sensed Xos once again and she knew what he wanted due to all the rumor's she's been hearing. Looking through Keishin's notes on the spell he used, Kurmina knew that Keishin's spell split Vicsor's soul into many pieces and brought into other people without their knowledge of what happened as a precaution to make sure he will not come back to life through any spell without all of their souls removed at once. During the 20 years, Kurmna met four people who were considered to be "Souls" that are helping her through this. They are- Atlo Firdigi, a father out for revenge that only joined so he can get to his sons killer, Carvon. He fights with dual pistols. He did manage to hurt Carvon to the point where Carvon had to replace his hands with claws. He doesn't care about anyone but his close friend Sal and even then, he is willing to sacrifice his own friends just to get to Carvon. Sal Gravil or what he calls himself "Pyromaniac", a mysterious individual who does not express his emotion to anyone he thinks are just "regulars" to him. Ever since his entire family was killed by a cult, he donned a gas mask, robes, and a wool hat and used fire magic the very same Cult taught him(he WAS part of it before they killed his family) To help save lives though he's cold around others. Rotono, A puppet who is alive through his creator's soul. It's arm was replaced with a sharp blade as a defensive weapon. He was looking for answers about it's creator until he came across Kurmina. "Slimeball", A regular street who's real name is unknown. He wields a giant street lamp as a weapon. While walking, Atlo and Kurmina were suddenly attacked by him but Kurmina felt that he was a Soul and payed him to join her and be her bodyguard. Kurmina sent Atlo and Pyromaniac out to rescue any Souls that may potentially be captured by Xos while Rotono and Slimeball guard her. Kurmina knew that if she went to save them, Xos would send everyone after her and they'd discover the Tower so she decided to just bring her two closest allies to search for them. This war will spread throughout the ever expending universe. The lives of many will be changed forever. Will Xos revive Vicsor? Will Kurmina save the Souls? Find out in Dimensional Crossroads. Gameplay Dimensional' Crossroads' is an Action RPG where the player chooses a team of six out of 29 playable characters to use. Each party member has their own moves, abilities to enhance the team, and Ultimates. While the player only controls one out of six of the characters, he can switch to the others at any time during battle. Attacks are split into three sections: Physical, as its name suggests focuses on attacks that are raw damage and no magic at all. Magic is the use of powerful arcane abilities(whether pure, impure, or technological) to improve the party and damage enemies. '''Skills, '''however are strictly for improving the party and decreasing enemy stats. The player can also choose the jobs for each character ranging from warrior, mage, Poisonarre, Juggler, and other jobs. Each character will battle differently depending on their job chosen. There are tons of sidequests available for the player to do if they don't want to do the main quest or want to do something different. There are even mini-games and work that the player can do in order to obtain items to improve the character's weapons. There is also going to be an online system for players to team up with strangers or a friend and play the side-quests together. The items and stats obtained through online will go into the Single Player Mode as well. Characters Category:Dimensional Crossroads Category:Games